Mystical Talon Rhein
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20295 |no = 875 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 143 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 23, 27, 36, 42, 48, 79, 84, 89 |normal_distribute = 12, 6, 12, 6, 12, 6, 5, 25, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 23, 27, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 79, 84, 89 |bb_distribute = 11, 6, 11, 5, 12, 4, 5, 6, 4, 6, 20, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 13, 23, 27, 36, 79, 87, 95, 103, 111, 119, 127, 135, 143, 151 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 11, 5, 12, 20, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 6, 3, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A martial artist who escorted many civilians to Elgaia during the last stages of the war with the gods. Moments after barely reaching the entrance to Lucius's gate, Rhein sensed an incoming attack from the God Army. Separating from his friends he went after the group meant to ambush them in order to buy time for his friends to cross the gate. It is said that this deed alone was enough to earn him a place in the annals of the Toltya Dojo's history. Finally, there are two legends which tell of Rhein's end: one that claims he exhausted all his power fighting in Grand Gaia, and one that claims that he made it safely to Elgaia. |summon = They taught me how to use my powers. That's why I was able to put my life on the line as I fought. |fusion = Seeking power beyond one's limit can prove deadly when done incorrectly. You know that, right? |evolution = Your heart has reached out to me! Now I know I can pull off the secret art of the Toltya Dojo! | hp_base = 4014 |atk_base = 1481 |def_base = 1250 |rec_base = 1355 | hp_lord = 5965 |atk_lord = 2090 |def_lord = 1642 |rec_lord = 1705 | hp_anima = 6707 |rec_anima = 1507 |atk_breaker = 2288 |def_breaker = 1444 |atk_guardian = 1892 |def_guardian = 1840 |rec_guardian = 1606 |def_oracle = 1543 | hp_oracle = 5668 |rec_oracle = 2002 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Instant Divine Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power for first 2 turns |lstype = Attack |bb = Scryed Actis |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 210 |sbb = Divine Talon: Demon Barrage |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, probable great Atk reduction for 1 turn & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce opponent's Atk stat by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20294 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Leaders of El Gaia |addcatname = Rhein3 }}